


Mytologie Vraního lidu

by Melkora



Category: Quran, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, LOTR/Islam Crossover, Muhammad's first revelation, Parody, Quran - Freeform, References to Islam, Religion, Sacred Texts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Už jsem se věnovala židovství, křesťanství a tu jsem si řekla, že Islám nesmí chybět. A proto dnešní nová povídka! Jedná se o příběh Vraního proroka Mo Má Hlada, posla Temnoty tak, jak je předáván z generace na generaci v kmeni Vraních goblinů, alespoň mezi tou částí, která se mezi sebou ještě baví.





	Mytologie Vraního lidu

Bylo něco k půlnoci a nad chladnou krajinou Železných vrchů se rozprostřel přívětivě sametový pláštík temnoty.  
Velectěný obchodník a vážený příslušník kmene Vraních goblinů zvaný Mo Má Hlad, se spokojeně rozvalil na zemi v jedné z prostorných jeskyní podzemního komplexu hory, které se mezi jeho kmenem říkalo prostě Hora a přikryl se huňatou dekou, neb bylo poněkud chladno. Jako už mnohokrát před tím se tu chystal strávit noc.  
Ne, tedy, že by velectěný Mo Má Hlad byl bezdomovcem, či snad nebyl vítaný u svého vlastního rodinného krbu. To samozřejmě ani v nejmenším!

Do hor odcházel pravidelně z důvodů vyšších a to duchovních. V osamělé temnotě jeskynního odloučení pravidelně hledával povznesení a duchovní obrodu, hroužil se do meditací a oddával se vznešenému dušezpytu.  
Proti tomu jeho žena, ctnostná paní Chadýdža, dej jí Temnota věčnou blaženost, nemohla namítat vůbec nic. I ona musela uznat, že dušezpyt má zkrátka přednost před placením účtů, vynášením smetí, utíráním nádobí, věšením plínek a lamentacemi nad tím lumpem hokynářem, který už jí zase obral při vážení zboží a kterému slíbila, že její moudrý manžel, vážený Mo, si to s ním vyřídí, jen co se vrátí ze své poslední obchodní cesty.  
Zkrátka, před všemi takovými těmi domácími radostmi, které na něj čekávaly, když ho jeho milovaná choť, ať jí Temnota požehná, láskyplně uvítala doma.

Navíc, dušezpyt měl oproti rodinnému životu jednu velkou výhodu a to tu, že se dal provozovat v leže. Někdy dokonce i ve spánku! Poměrně stálá teplota, přívětivá ve srovnání s tou venkovní noční sibérii, téhle formě duševní obrody nahrávala.  
Jako on, byla i Paní Chadýdža duchovně založená bytost a vedla k tomu celý svůj malý kmen, včetně svého drahého chotě. Co chvíli přispěchala domů s nějakou převratnou novinkou od kmene Kachních goblinů, či od poněkud mladší sekty ráchačů a nadšeně mluvila o výhodách obou importovaných náboženství.  
"To je něco!" Vykládala a oči jí při tom zářily. "Ti se nezdržují s uctíváním nějakých pošahaných duchů tundry, které nikdy nikdo neviděl a kdo ví, zda vůbec existují. Obracejí se rovnou k samotné Temnotě! To je mnohem praktičtější!"  
Pak se zarazila. "Jen kdyby... jen kdyby nebyli takoví, no, divně ujetý. Melou, jako kdyby to bylo z jinýho světa. Prej trojjedinej Temnej pán! Dvoj, to bych jim eště uvěřila, ale troj...? Zkrátka, sem do tundry se to jejich blábolení fakt nehodí. Někdo by s tím měl něco udělal. Dát tomu jejich zmatenýmu učení nějakou srozumitelnou, přijatelnou formu, pochopitelnou pro normální seveřany, Mo Má Hlade!"  
Dodala a významně při tom pohlédla na svého chotě, který však netušil, proč to dělá. A tak jen, jako obvykle, pokýval hlavou, aby jí dal najevo, že má pravdu, aniž by byl nucen vysvětlovat v čem.

V jedné věci však velectěná paní Chadýdža za svým drahým chotěm přeci jen zaostávala, alespoň co se náboženství týkalo. A to právě v osamělých meditacích. Byla totiž nejenom na výši v duchovním slova smyslu, ale měla toho taky hodně do šířky a to zcela materiálně. Do kopce se zadýchávala a stěží to dávala do půli, takže Mo Má Hladovi nezbylo, než vydávat se na cesty za zkoumáním nitra sám. O to svědomitěji a častěji se do svého jeskynního útočiště uchyloval, snad že měl pocit, že musí meditovat za dva.

Dnes bylo na jeho oblíbeném místečku obzvlášť milo, což bylo znásobeno tím, že venku zuřila nepříjemná sněhová bouře. Jeho oči, unavené přemítáním, už se klížily a slibovaly upadnout do dlouhého ozdravného posilujícího spánku. Když v tom se z ústí jeskyně ozval rachot, jako když se sype nebe, doprovázený děsivým burácením, připomínajícím řev nějakého strašlivého bájného zvířete. Znělo to trochu jako:  
"Jáaaaaau! Kur... To bylo přistání! Aby to Eru spral!"  
A pak ještě pár dalších slov, kterým Mo Má Hlad nerozuměl. Strachy celý ztuhl a zavrtal se ještě hlouběji do své měkké houně v marné naději, že ta strašidelná bytost zmizí sama tak, jak se objevila. Ta se však rozplynula, když začlo být zjevné, že příšera si to, podobně jako on, namířila do jeskyně. S náramným rachotem, hudrováním a nadávkami takového druhu, až se z toho i poměrně otrlému Mo Má Hladovi rozpálily špičky uší do červena.  
A pak ho roztřesený Mo konečně spatřil! Byl obrovský, černý jak bota, místy plápolal rudými plameny, namísto rukou měl děsivé pařáty, po stranách hlavy trčely zakroucené beraní rohy. Jeho tvář připomínala spíš nějakou hladovou šelmu, než humanoidní bytost a tlama se mu ježila dvěma řádkami ostrých zubů. A navíc, opravdu podivně a obzvlášť odpudivě páchl nějakou jedovatou spáleninou.  
A k tomu všemu ještě nadával tak šťavnatě, že by se i dlaždič styděl!  
Mo na něj zíral s vytřeštěnýma očima a pomalu se ho začalo zmocňovat uvědomění stejně bolestné, jako mrazivé.  
Tohle přece nemůže být pravda, přemítal! Takhle potrhlá bytost prostě nemůže ve skutečnosti existovat! Je jen jedno rozumné a logické vysvětlení a to, že vidí přelud. S definitivní platností se zbláznil! Tak Chadýdža měla nakonec přece jen pravdu!  
Zasténal, zatímco už v něm pomaličku začínala rašit další zrádná myšlenka .  
Nedá se nic dělat, bude s tím muset skoncovat sám.  
A s heslem, raději mrtvý, než šílený se rozběhl vstříc prudkému skalnímu srázu. Zarazil se na samém jeho okraji, opatrně přes něj jukl dolů a znechuceně se otřásl.  
Fuj, to je ale hloubka! Kdyby alespoň netrpěl závratí. Dole to taky nevypadalo příliš vábně a než se tam dostane, bude to štreka. Jenže přijatelnější způsob sebevraždy se na tomto opuštěném místě bohužel nenaskýtal. Nu, tak tedy druhý pokus!  
Vrátil se na startovní pozici, zavřel oči, zadržel dech, jakoby se chystal skočit do vody a rozběhl se znova. Dal do toho všechnu svou odhodlanost a snažil se opravdu poctivě, když v tom si všiml, že přes to, že vyvíjí značné úsilí, tak se jaksi nepohybuje. A to ani kupředu ani dolů.  
Překvapeně otevřel oči. Jeho halucinace stála nad ním, tvářila se znuděně a zjevně bez větší námahy ho, svou obrovitou dlaní držela za čelo, takže se nemohl ani hnout. Přes to to ještě párkrát zkusil, než to s definitivní platností vzdal.  
Pak vidina promluvila.  
"Přestaň blbnout, sedni si a poslouchej. Nemám na to celou noc!"  
Zadunělo to, jakoby se sama země zachvěla a obrátila naruby. Mo Má Hlad se rozhodl prozatím se nevzpěčovat. Konec konců, skočit může i za chviličku.  
"Ehm... kdo, kdo jsi?"  
Pípl nesměle, ačkoliv i jemu připadalo hloupé bavit se s výplodem vlastní fantazie. Ale, co!? Nějak začít musí. Příšera si povzdechla.  
"Menuju se Gothmog a posílá mě za tebou samotnej pán Temnoty."  
Mo se zatvářil nechápavě. V tom se mu z mysli, podobně, jako rybky z vody začaly vynořovat útržky vzpomínek. Vzpomínek na učení Kachních goblinů i Ráchačů, jak ho s nimi seznamovala jeho choť Chadýdža. A pak mu to všechno došlo!  
Oči se mu rozzářily a ústa rozevřela úžasem.  
"Ty jsi... ty jsi anděl?"  
Vysoukal ze sebe okouzleně. To by ovšem úplně měnilo situaci. Možná, že by do té odpudivé propasti nakonec nemusel skákat.  
"No... totiž..." koktal zatím jeho podivný společník. "Totiž.... jasně že jsem anděl! Nevidíš ty křídla?"  
A na důkaz svého andělství roztáhl své dvě kožnaté blány dosud ukryté za jeho zády. Trochu se podobaly křídlům netopýra.  
Mo se nezdál moc přesvědčený.  
"Ráchači řikali něco vo bělostnym peří."  
"Ráchači blábolej nesmysly!" Odsekl samozvaný anděl. "Vlastně," přešel do mnohem úřednějšího tónu, "kvůli tomu jsem za tebou přišel."  
Usadil se naproti němu a jakoby odnikud vyčaroval cosi, co vypadalo jako malý zápisníček. Nalistoval příslušnou stránku, napřímil se, významně si odkašlal a velmi komisně se pustil do řeči.  
"Můj pán Melkor, vládce Temnoty, otec a ochránce Temných národů a právoplatný panovník nad Ardou se rozhodl, že vyslyší vaše stížnosti."  
To Mo Má Hlada poněkud znepokojilo. Mluvilo se o nějakých stížnostech, které byly, pravda, sice vyslyšeny i přes to si však velmi dobře uvědomoval, že kverulanty nemá rád nikdo. Obzvláště pak nadřízení! Proto honem, i když trochu nezdvořile, skočil svéráznému andělu do řeči.  
"Jaké stížnosti, anděli? Já si na nic nestěžoval!"  
Anděl se zarazil! Jeho důstojný projev byl rázem narušen.  
"Počkej..." listoval ve svém zápisníčku elegantní růžové barvy z přírodního papíru a sušenou sedmikráskou navrchu. "Já tady mám Chadýdža a její choť Mo Má Hlad."  
Mo byl rázem doma! Kdo by to býval řekl, že se ty Chadýdžiny svatokrádežné řeči dostanou až takhle vysoko? Teda, v tomhle případě spíš hluboko. Zkroušeně pokýval hlavou.  
"Totiž... jo! To jsme my!"  
"No tak dobře!" Oddechl si jeho společník. "Takže dál... kde sem to... jo! Vaše námitky! Takže,vaše námitky byly vyslyšeny! Jeho nejhlubší Temnost uznala, že jeho dosavadní učení bylo poněkud zmatečné a místy rozporuplné. Proto, i s celým svým týmem, připravil novou upgradovanou verzi, kterou ti nyní, milý Mo Má Hlade, vyjevím."  
Teď teprve se Mo opravdu zhrozil.  
"Cože mi to chceš províst?"  
Vypískl, jako čerstvě vyoraná myš a s podobnou rozhodností si to hasil k východu z jeskyně. Ne, ne, Ne! Nenechá na sobě provádět žádné experimenty. Jen ať si tenhle anděl i s celou Temnotou strčej tu svou "upgradovanou verzi", ať už je to cokoliv, někam. Mohutná černá tlapa ho opět bez obtíží zarazila.  
"Hele! Neharcoval jsem se sem za tebou proto, abys mi zdrhnul někam do noci. Nemusíš se hned čertit! Náhodou, ten upgrade se fakt poved. Celý sme to překopali, vyházeli nudný pasáže, přidali pár novejch a pěkně to zkomprimovali. Navíc je to ve verších, takže se vám to bude snadno pamatovat. Dá se to i zhudebnit! Makali sme na tom s vedením opravdu tvrdě celej večer. Temnej pán - budiž mu sláva - psal, Sauron betoval a já jim k tomu svítil. Takže, kdybys mi to teď, po vší tý námaze hodil na hlavu, to bys mě vážně dožral."  
Mo se zatvářil nešťastně, protože pochopil, že je v pasti. Tiše pozoroval jak nad hlavou jeho nového známého zaplály hněvivé plameny a z očí mu vylétlo pár zářivých jiskřiček. Rozhodl se, že na to půjde od lesa a pokusí se vyjednávat.  
"No, dobře! Povídá! "Možná to opravdu má něco do sebe, ale... proč bys to měl tento... vyjevovat zrovna mě? Copak já sem něco extra? Sem jen obyčejnej průměrnej goblin."  
"Hele, na to se mě neptej!" Odsekl anděl. "Cesty Temnoty sou zatraceně nevyzpytatelný, to nikdo neví líp, než já." Nešťastně si povzdechl. "To von si vybral menovitě tebe."  
Mo vydechl překvapením. "Vážně? Přímo mě?"  
"Nóooo... vlastně..." Ošíval se anděl. "První na seznamu byla Chadýdža. Ty seš až plán B. Až kdybych ji nenašel. Ale řekni! Díval ses ven? Jak bych ji asi v tomhle Eruově dopuštění hledal, hm? Sem rád že sem vůbec našel tebe. Ale jestli chceš tak..."  
"Ne, kdepak!"  
Mo ho okamžitě zarazil. Tohle byla ovšem jiná. Jeho drahá žena a tahle černá ohnivá příšera z hlubin země? Ne, to nepřipadalo v úvahu! Zachová se jako se jako gentleman a vezme to na sebe, čímž ji ochrání. Totiž, tu příšeru, samozřejmě.  
Zkusil to ještě z jiného konce.  
"Ale... Anděli! Co já si s tím, éeee svatym textem počnu?"  
"No, co by!? Co se asi tak dělá se svatýma textama?" Odtušil jeho společník. "Budeš ho šířit! Mezi humanoidy! A víš ty co? Jmenuju tě poslem Temnoty. Tak a je to! Právě jsi byl povýšen."  
"Já??? Ale copak já vim, jak se to dělá??? Proč ho prostě nerozšíříš ty sám? Nebylo by to jednodušší? Aspoň by všichni měli svůj vlastní svatej text přímo od zdroje."  
Anděl začínal být netrpělivý. "Podívej! Já přece nemůžu chodit vod jednoho k druhýmu a nahrávat to každýmu zvlášť!! Mám jen dvě ruce. Dám to zkrátka tobě a vostatní si to vod tebe jednoduše okopírujou. Tak se to dělá!"  
Mo se konečně vzdal.  
"Tak... teda... dobře. A to... vyjevení... Jak to přesně... tento, probíhá?"  
Anděl jménem Gothmog se zatvářil, jakoby mu ze srdce spadl ne jeden, ale hned několik balvanů.  
"To je snadný! Stáhnu ti ten soubor přímo na tvůj harddisk. Bude to hned, je to zazipovaný."  
A aniž by cokoliv vysvětloval, popadl gobliní hlavu do své široké náruče.

Mo neměl ani tušení, co znamenají ta podivná zaklínadla, jimiž se jeho nový andělský známý oháněl. Už se ho chtěl optat, když v tom z ničeho nic ucítil, jak se jeho mysl čímsi plní. Nedokázal to přesně popsat, ale byl to podobný pocit, jako když někdo pomalu lije vodu do prázdné nádoby. Bylo to zvláštní, ale v jeho hlavě najednou začínalo být poněkud těsno. Importované myšlenky v ní vrněly, bzučely, občas i pěkně hulákaly a navzájem se překřikovaly. Některé dokonce zpívaly. Jiné se zase rozpustile proháněly jeho mozkem, přelévaly se jedna přes druhou, jako když se hněte těsto v díži a pošťuchovaly se s těmi domácími. Nakonec se nezřetelné vlnky čeřící jeho vědomí začly formovat ve slova a slova ve věty. Tu a tam se zpod té hladiny začala vynořovat celá souvětí a zcelovat se v okouzlující melodii.  
Jenže pokaždé, když měl nebohý Mo pocit, že už ji konečně chytí za pačesy, zas mu s poťouchlým smíchem zmizela v některém z jeho mozkových závitů.

Pokusil se postavit a okamžitě se zapotácel. Zem jakoby se pod ním zvedla a stěny jeskyně se rozvlnily. Otřepal se, ale nepomohlo to. Zdálo se mu, že jeho vlastní hlava najednou váží snad tunu.  
Z omámení ho vytrhl až andělský hlas.

"A, kruci!" Pravil!  
To nebylo dobré! Mo se chtěl zeptat, co se děje, z úst mu však vylezlo jen nesrozumitelné zablekotání. Gothmog se zatím pustil do lamentování.  
"Proč se to muselo stát zrovna mě? Za co mě Eru trestá? Co já si s tim teď počnu?? Já jsem voják žádnej informatik! Ale já to Sauronovi řikal! Řikal sem mu, že co se humanoidního softwaru týče, tak sou mý znalosti spíš uživatelský. Ale von, ne, že to prej bude hračka! Já mu dám hračku! Jak to teď asi tak opravim?"  
To skutečně nebylo dobré.  
Mo Má Hlad se nakonec zvetil dost na to, aby byl alespoň schopen zeptat se na důvod andělovy nelibosti.  
"Ále!" Zabručel on. "Ten soubor neni v cílový složce. Někam se to nejspíš stáhlo, ale netušim kam a v jakym stavu!"  
Mo, silně zneklidněl a snad by i panikařil, kdyby tušil o čem to jeho druh mluví. Tak mu nezbylo, než mlčet a čekat.  
"Víš ty co? Zkus to tam propátrat!" Vyzval ho anděl nakonec. "A řekni sám, co tam máš."  
Nebohý goblin se ho snažil poslechnout a jal se poctivě prohledávat všechny záhyby své rozsáhlé mysli. Pevně sklapl oční víčka a zaťal zuby a skutečně. Nakonec slavil úspěch.  
"Něco sem našel!" Vykřikl radostně. "Není temnoty kromě Temnoty a Mo Má Hlad/Chadýdža je její posel. Znamená to něco?"  
Gothmog si viditelně oddechl.  
"Tu Chadýdžu si tam škrtni."  
Znovu popadl Mo Má Hlada za hlavu.  
"No, vida! Zdá se, že se to stáhlo, akorát po kouscích a do rúznejch souborů."  
Tvářil se spokojeně. Jen škoda, že novopečený posel nesdílel jeho nadšení.  
"Ale v tomhle stavu přece nemůžu ten svatej text šířit."  
"Jaktože ne? Nějak si to prostě dejte do kupy. Třeba si se svym kmenem v klidu sedněte a dohodněte se, jak ho správně vyložit. To bude snadný a určitě se na tom hodně rychle shodnete."  
Posel Temnoty se ještě snažil něco namítat, jeho andělský přítel ho však rázně zastavil. Máchl rukou a vypustil něco smradlavého dýmu.  
"Po mě už nemůžeš nic chtít! Já už si svý uďál. Zadání sem splnil a teď si pudu po svym. Beztak sem tu dýl, než sem měl původně v plánu. "

A hasil si to k východu, zanechav nešťastného posla svému osudu. Cestou zpátky do bezedných hlubin už si na něj ani nevzpomněl. Jeho myšlenky teď patřili Melkorovi a jeho nejnovějšímu dílu, které jeho autor, snad ze spěchu, snad z nedostatku invence, ale nejspíš obyčejné z lenosti, nazval prostě Báseň. Kdyby měl být mocný válečník Gothmog opravdu upřímný, nevzbuzovalo v něm ani tak nadšení, jako spíš skepsi. Ostatně stál po boku Temného pána až příliš dlouho, aby si nepovšiml, že přikvačí-li jeho velitel s nějakou podobně převratnou novinkou, čekají je v první řadě problémy.  
"Finální verze!" Bručel si pod fousy. "Prej finální verze! Znám ty jeho 'finální verze'. Už jsem jich pár viděl. Nedivil bych se, kdyby mě sem za pár let hnal znova.  
Lezavá zima ho nutila přidat do kroku. Rozhlédl se okolo sebe. Měl neblahé tušení, že se s Mo Má Hladem, ani jeho kmenem nevidí naposledy.

 

Dodatek: V osamělé noční tmě mrazivé tundry zatím nový posel boží hleděl za mizejícím andělem. V uších mu zněla jeho slova na rozloučenou. Mo Má Hladovi to totiž nakonec nedalo a zeptal se na jistou maličkost, která mu už dlouho vrtala hlavou.  
"Ty, anděli!" Povídá! "Podle ráchačů je Temnota jednou a zároveň třikrát. Podle mýho je to blost, ale... je to možný?"  
No, jen si nemysli," ušklíbl se anděl. "To si jednou takhle Temnej pán pořádně přihnul, pak se podíval do zr... ale, to bych asi neměl vyprávět. "Prostě, jedno si, Mo pamatuj!" Zatvářil se nešťastně. "Nikdy nepij alkohol!" Chytil se za hlavu. "Já už taky nebudu."  
A s těmi slovy odkvačil do noci.


End file.
